reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Online
PlayStation 4 Xbox One PC Google Stadia |media = Blu-ray, digital download |requirements = Console: 105 GB MinimumIGN, Jordan Sirani (September 26, 2018). Red Dead Redemption 2 Requires 105 GB Install, Supports Up to 32 Players Online: "First spotted by Rockstar Intel, U.S. retailer Target revealed the figure through the image of the PlayStation 4 Pro Red Dead Redemption 2 bundle seen below. While file sizes can vary across platforms, Xbox One owners should expect to clear a similar amount of hard drive space." }} Red Dead Online is a multiplayer-focused action-adventure video-game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar Games. It is the online multiplayer mode of Red Dead Redemption 2. The Red Dead Online Beta was released on November 27, 2018 first for owners of the Ultimate Edition, and gradually opened for more players until November 30, 2018 with everyone gaining access. On May 14, 2019, with the release of a massive update, Red Dead Online came out of beta. While playable only with a copy of Red Dead Redemption II, Red Dead Online is considered a standalone title by Rockstar Games, in the same way that Grand Theft Auto Online is for Grand Theft Auto V. Beta The beta for Red Dead Online launched in full on November 30, 2018. Early access prior to this rolled out incrementally as follows: *Tuesday, November 27th: All Red Dead Redemption 2: Ultimate Edition owners. *Wednesday, November 28th: All players who played Red Dead Redemption 2 on October 26th according to internal data. *Thursday, November 29th: All players who played Red Dead Redemption 2 between October 26th to October 29th. The Red Dead Online Beta was made available to all Red Dead Redemption 2 players on Friday, November 30 on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. When booting up and arriving at the title menu, players will see an option in the top right of the screen to select Online. Overview Players can create and customize characters and tailor abilities to suit play styles. Once ready, they can explore the world solo or with friends. Posses can be created with up to seven players. Players have options similar to Red Dead Redemption 2, in that they can gather around the fire at camp, head out hunting or fishing, visit towns, battle enemy gangs and attack their hideouts, hunt for treasure, take on missions and interact with familiar characters from across the five states, fight against other outlaws in both spontaneous skirmishes and pitched set-piece battles, and compete with other players or whole Posses in open world challenges. Updates Game Modes * Free Roam Events ** Cold Dead Hands ** Dispatch Rider ** King of the Castle ** Master Archer ** Fool's Gold ** Fishing Challenges (Lake, River, Swamp) ** Wild Animal Kills Challenge ** Railroad Baron * Role Events ** Day of Reckoning (Bounty Hunter) ** Manhunt (Bounty Hunter) ** Trade Route (Trader) ** Salvage (Collector) ** Condor Egg (Collector) * Showdown Series ** Overrun ** Plunder ** Up In Smoke ** Spoils of War ** Hostile Territory ** Most Wanted ** Make It Count ** Shootout ** Name Your Weapon ** Head For The Hills ** Public Enemy ** Sport of Kings * Poker * Races * A Land of Opportunities * Daily Challenges Camps Camps are accommodations which players own. The camps can be customized with different themes, a flag, and equipment.Rockstar Games Staff (June 4, 2018). The Red Dead Redemption 2: Special Edition, Ultimate Edition and Collector’s Box : "Free Access to the Survivor Camp Theme: Customize your own personal Camp in online with free access to the Survivor theme." Players can choose from a selection of tents for their individual. Camps come in two sizes, small or large. Small camps can hold a posse of up to four while large camps can hold a posse of up to seven. When a posse is used, each player in the posse will share the leader's camp and their personal tents will appear in that camp. To customize their camp and tent, players can talk to Cripps. There is also a lockbox that is always in the camp, allowing players to collect deliveries that they've purchased through the catalog. Themes * Standard (free, comes standard) * Traveling Opulence (unlocked at Rank 38) * The Hobo Life ($150) * Military Surplus (unlocked at Rank 24) * Survivor Camp Theme (FREE, Ultimate Edition exclusive) * Bounty Hunter ($700) * Collector ($700) * Trader ($700) Tents Players can purchase a variety of tent styles. Depending on their tent, the player will have different bonuses when entering Free Roam, and when resting at Camp. * Bedroll (free, comes standard). Refills player Cores to 15% when entering Free Roam, and allows Player Cores to refill 25% faster when resting at Camp. * Lean-To. Refills player Cores to 25% when entering Free Roam, and allows Player Cores to refill 50% faster when resting at Camp. * A-Frame ($175). Refills player Cores to 35% when entering Free Roam, and allows Player Cores to refill 75% faster when resting at Camp. * Tall Lean-To (Rank 36). Refills player Cores to 45% when entering Free Roam, and allows Player Cores to refill 100% faster when resting at Camp. * Open-Air Lean-To (Rank 49). Refills player Cores to 55% when entering Free Roam, and allows Player Cores to refill 125% faster when resting at Camp. * Covered Lean-To (Rank 55). Refills player Cores to 65% when entering Free Roam, and allows Player Cores to refill 150% faster when resting at Camp. * Covered (Rank 64). Refills player Cores to 75% when entering Free Roam, and allows Player Cores to refill 175% faster when resting at Camp. Equipment * Fast Travel Post (Rank 65). Allows players to fast travel from their Camp to other places on the map. Mounts In multiplayer the player can choose between a multitude of mounts, all categorized into seven different categories. Players can own only five horse stalls, and therefore only five horses. When buying a horse, players are allowed to choose from one or more styles of the breed of their choice as well as the gender of their horse. Like singleplayer, horses in Red Dead Online have statistics which vary between breeds and the different horses within each breed. Once purchased the player can name their horse, customize their appearance, add tack to it, and purchase Horse Insurance for $125. Currently, owned horses cannot be sold for cash (but can be discarded) and wild horses cannot be brought into the stables. These categories and their inclusive horse breeds are: * Riding ** Kentucky Saddler ** Morgan ** Tennessee Walker * Draft ** Suffolk Punch ** Belgian ** Shire * Race ** Nokota ** Thoroughbred ** American Standardbred * War ** Ardennes ** Hungarian Halfbred ** Andalusian * Work ** Dutch Warmblood ** Appaloosa ** American Paint * Multi ** Missouri Fox Trotter ** Mustang ** Turkoman ** Breton ** Criollo ** Kladruber * Superior ** Arabian Certain mounts can also be unlocked after buying certain editions of the game, such as: * Black Chestnut Thoroughbred (Ultimate Edition exclusive) Ranks For more details on Ranks in Red Dead Online, see Red Dead Online Ranks. As players do activities in Red Dead Online they gain XP. This XP allows the player to reach certain XP milestones known as Ranks. With every Rank reached (within Ranks 1 to 100), the player will unlock new items such as clothing, weapons, horses, Camp modifications, and ability cards. Media Videos Red Dead Online Frontier Pursuits Red Dead Online Red Dead Online Beta Update-0 References fr:Red Dead Onlinees:Red Dead Onlinede:Red Dead Onlineru:Red Dead Online Category:Red Dead Redemption II Category:Red Dead Online